Heart's Desire
by MasterOfPaperPlanes
Summary: Jay has feelings for Kai, but he does not know if Kai likes him too and avoids him. Kai has feelings for Jay too, but Jay does not undestand. Nya knows what she has do to make them face each other and talk about their feelings. Does Nya succeed? *One of my friends dared me to write this. It is my first story, so it may contain some some spelling mistakes.*


**My friend dared me to do this, so I do not know what you think about it. I do not like stories were the ninjas are paired with each other, so I thought the dare was unfair. I hope you like it though. Ninjago belongs to Lego.**

A long time ago Jay began to notice the little things about his best friend, Kai. It started when he joined the team, but he began to notice how cute he thought Kai was only some weeks ago; with his brown eyes, dimples, and perfect hair. He denied the feelings first, but soon learned to embrace the fact that he had fallen for his best friend. It didn't help that he lived at the same place as him, but that Jay had dated his sister was making everything worse. He tried to stay far away from Kai out of fear that his secret would be revealed.

Kai was in love with his friend, Jay. Simple. He didn't try to push the feelings away. No. It was the opposite. He tried to make moves on the blue-eyed boy. Jay never got the hint, however, so Kai just keeps trying. He loves everything about Jay. His eyes are like mysteries, his breath-taking smile, and of course his dimples. Lately, Kai has noticed that Jay has been very distant and he is worried. But when Jay is around, Kai is never happier.

Cole and Zane came out with their relationship last month. Jay is jealous that they can be so happy together while he can't even confess his feelings to Kai. He doesn't like to be around the happy couple because they are just too…_happy,_ according to Jay. Kai doesn't mind the couple. In fact, he admired them for their bravery of coming out without caring of what others thoughts. They are happy, and that's all that counts to Kai. If only he could be happy, too…

Nya is the only person that knows about Kai's crush on Jay. She is the only person Kai can talk to about Jay because she doesn't judge and tries to help him, even though Jay was her old boyfriend. She has noticed Jay's weird behaviour and plans to help him, however she can.

**XxXx**

"Hey, guys," Nya said as she walked into the living room to find the boys. Zane and Cole were cuddled up together and in their own little world on the couch. Jay was sitting as far away from Kai as possible. Kai was staring at Jay longingly.

"Hey, Nya," Jay said with a slight smile at her.

"Something wrong?" she asked as she took the seat beside of him.

He quickly shook his head and turned his attention to something else in the room.

She pursued her lips as she shook her head in disapproval to his lies. She told herself that she would talk to him later when no one was around.

"Kai?" she asked worriedly as he was staring at the floor sadly.

He shook his head before getting up and rushing to his bedroom. Nya followed him.

"Kai, what is it?" she asked.

"He'll never notice me, will he?" Kai asked as he held back tears.

"Kai, you are not giving up on him, are you?" she asked in shock. He was never one to give up on anything, which is why it surprised her.

He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"What else can I do?" he whispered in a broken voice.

Just then, an idea popped into Nya's head and she smiled evilly.

Kai raised an eyebrow at his sister. "What are you plotting?"

"Just stay here, okay?" she asked before leaving him standing there, confused.

A few seconds later, she came back with Jay. She shoved him in the room and closed the door. Luckily, the lock was on the outside of the room, so she locked them in.

"Let me out, Nya!" Jay said as he banged on the door.

"Not before you guys work out your problems!" she said with a laugh before walking away and back toward the living room.

**XxXx**

"What should we do until she opens the door?" Jay asked in defeat as his back slid down the wall.

Kai shrugged as he took a seat on the floor in front of Jay.

"Can I ask you something?" Kai asked after moments of silence.

"Sure," Jay said hesitantly.

"Why do you ignore me?" he asked quietly.

Jay heard the hurt in his voice and gasped. He had never meant to hurt Kai, but that was exactly what he was doing.

"I'm sorry," Jay replied softly. "I've just, uh, had a lot on my mind."

Kai looked at him disbelievingly.

"So what's the real reason?" he asked.

Jay stared at the floor. He just couldn't take staring into the brown eyes that he had grown to love.

"I'm in love," he admitted.

Kai's heart broke with his words, but he put on a fake smile and patted him on the shoulder.

"That's great. Who's the lucky girl? Is it Nya again?" he asked, his voice almost breaking.

"Well, it's actually a guy," Jay said awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck.

Kai's eyes widen. "I didn't know you were gay."

Jay shrugged. "I didn't realize it myself until a few weeks ago."

"Oh," Kai said after more silence. "Then who is the lucky guy?"

Jay gave a bitter laugh. "You know him. Very well, actually."

"It's not Zane or Cole, is it?" Kai asked in fear of Jay being in love with his two other friends that were already in love with each other.

Jay shook his head. "No."

"Well, will you describe him?" he asked for a hint.

"He has brown eyes," Jay said, trying to not give too much away.

"Lloyd?" Kai asked.

"Nope," Jay said with a laugh.

Kai smiled at the beautiful sound of Jay's laugh.

"I give up. I don't know many people," Kai said with a slight laugh.

"Don't you know yourself?" Jay asked so quietly that Kai almost didn't hear it.

It took him a moment to realize what Jay meant. When he did, he pulled Jay in for a surprise kiss. Sparks instantly flew and neither of them wanted to stop the kiss. Unfortunately, they had to breathe.

"You feel the same?" Jay asked as a smile spread across his face.

"Of course I do," Kai replied with the biggest grin on his face before going in for another kiss.

They pulled apart just in time to hear the lock to the door being unlocked.

"Guys, you are free to go now," Nya said before giggling at them, turning on her heel and leaving.

"Let's go, boyfriend," Jay said with a smile as he got up. He held a hand out for Kai to take.

Kai blushed as he took Jay's hand and got up. He laced their fingers together and they walked happily down the hall to find Zane and Cole waiting. When they noticed that Kai and Jay were holding hands, they grinned.

"Finally!" Cole exclaimed with a laugh.

"Yeah, finally," Kai said before pulling Jay in for a passionate kiss.

**What do you think? Was it bad? I want your opinions, because this is probably my only story were the ninjas are paired with each other.**

**- MOPP**


End file.
